Celui pour qui j'aurais tout éprouvé
by Kaizoku Rei Nevermore
Summary: One-shot. LxLight. Enchaîné à L, Light a appris à connaître le détective, et un drôle de sentiment s'installe en lui... Résumé comme à son habitude peu révélateur quant à la qualité du texte...


_Auteur: Kaizoku Rei Nevermore_

_Disclaimer: ni l'univers ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent. J'essaie laborieusement de me faire céder L, mais je crois bien que c'est sans espoir :(_

_Pairing: LxLight (désolée si j'ai oublié de préciser avant, CECI METS EN SCENE DES RELATIONS HOMOSEXUELLES! Enfin, si vous êtes dans rating:M, vous devez bien le savoir...) Sinon, fluff et très probable OOC. Vous aurez été prévenus!_

_Note personelle: Bonjour à tous! Voici mon premier one-shot, ma première fic sur Death Note, ma première fic tout cours... J'ai déjà écrit mais c'est la première que j'ose publier, si vous avez des critiques constructives concernant la manière d'écrire ou les incohérences (s'il y en a), n'hésitez pas, en tant qu'auteur, je ne cherche qu'à m'améliorer. Et si vous avez simplement aimé, vous pouvez aussi me le dire, c'est toujours agréable..._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Celui Pour Qui J'aurais Tout Éprouvé

Voilà presque trois semaines à présent que Light Yagami était lié par une paire de menottes à celui qui se faisait appeler L, séparé de lui par une simple chaîne de moins d'un mètre de long. Tout ça parce que ledit L le soupçonnait d'être Kira. Et Light en avait, comme souvent, jusque là d'être obligé de suivre le détective absolument partout, et de l'avoir constamment derrière lui lorsqu'il allait quelque part. Cela l'avait vraiment gêné au début, surtout que Ryuuzaki, comme ce dernier désirait être nommé en public, avait catégoriquement refusé ne serait-ce que de le laisser prendre sa douche seul. Ils étaient même obligés de dormir dans la même pièce, avec leurs deux lits suffisamment proches pour que la chaîne ne les gêne pas. Même si le détective ne dormait que rarement, se contentant souvent de rester adossé au pied de son lit de façon à pouvoir observer Light, le bout du pouce dans la bouche et les jambes repliées devant lui comme à son habitude.

Lui ne semblait pas dérangé par cette proximité constante, observant calmement Light en toutes circonstances, parfois même s'interrompant dans ses recherches du troisième Kira, comme il l'appelait, pour regarder l'autre jeune homme en touillant pensivement sa tasse qui contenait plus de sucre que de café, pendant parfois plus d'une demi heure. Light avait fini par s'habituer plus ou moins à sentir le regard sombre de L sur sa nuque, mais l'agacement de ne pouvoir se lever sans sentir une traction sur son poignet l'emportait souvent. C'était la chaîne et sa restriction, plutôt que la constante présence de L à ses côtés, qui l'incommodait.

Ce matin là, lorsque Light ouvrit les yeux, il s'étonna de voir le soleil percer le contour du rideau avec autant de luminosité. Un regard sur son réveil le renseigna sur l'heure actuelle, 10h37 exactement. Il fronça les sourcils et se redressa en bâillant, se demandant bien pourquoi Ryuuzaki ne l'avait pas traîné hors de son lit à l'aube, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il regarda le lit où il se souvenait avoir vu le détective la veille au soir, pour une fois fixant le plafond plutôt que lui-même tandis que son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Le jeune homme aux cheveux clairs se figea, puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

L avait dû se perdre dans ses réflexions au point de s'endormir assis. Il avait basculé sur le côté, gardant sa position fœtale même allongé, les jambes légèrement repliées. Son bras gauche était coincé sous lui, et sa main droite reposait au niveau de son cou, paume contre le matelas. Ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés cachaient la moitié de son visage, et, associés à la pâleur de sa peau, faisaient ressortir ses cernes sombres. Ses grands yeux, pour l'instant fermés, étaient ourlés de cils épais créant une ombre sur ses joues. Light songea que jamais le détective ne cachait autant ses émotions que lorsqu'il était éveillé.

Son œil alerte et perspicace concernant la physiologie des gens décela une sorte de fragilité dans le sommeil de L. Il sentit une sorte de pincement au niveau du ventre, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur sa provenance. Ryuuzaki venait de se tourner sur le dos en ouvrant péniblement les yeux. Il se redressa sur les coudes, apparemment surpris de se trouver ainsi, puis, tournant la tête, se retrouva face à Light, sur le côté et encore sous ses couvertures, sa main soutenant sa tête, le regardant. Ils se fixèrent un moment, puis Light lança :

- Tu vois ce que ça fait, de se réveiller avec le regard de quelqu'un fixé sur soi ?

L eut un sourire en coin caractéristique et lui répondit nonchalamment.

- Sauf que toi, Light-kun, tu n'as pas à délibérer des jours durant pour décider si oui ou non je suis un meurtrier en puissance.

Light se rembrunit. Il ne supportait pas que le détective le soupçonne ainsi ouvertement. Inexplicablement, cela le blessait. Alors, il cachait ce sentiment sous la colère d'être ainsi soupçonné, ne lui trouvant aucune raison valable et refusant de lui en trouver une. Il se leva sans répondre et contourna son lit pour accéder à l'armoire contenant leurs vêtements. Il sentit une brève traction sur la chaîne le reliant au brun avant de l'entendre se lever également et lui emboîter le pas. Ils s'habillèrent sans un mot, chacun tournant soigneusement le dos à l'autre, Ryuuzaki les détachant très brièvement tour à tour afin que Light puisse enfiler la manche de sa chemise, et le détective celle d'un de ses T-shirts informes.

En sortant de la chambre, ils virent Soichiro Yagami, Aizawa et Matsuda déjà au travail, recherchant le troisième Kira. Misa sortit de la pièce attenante servant de cuisine dès qu'elle entendit Light et Ryuuzaki saluer les autres. Elle courut se pendre au cou de Light pour l'embrasser.

- Light ! Bonjour, Ryuuzaki ! Vous vous levez plus tard, aujourd'hui, on a décidé de vous laisser dormir. On s'est dit que vous deviez avoir besoin de sommeil. Je vous ai préparé du café !

Elle les accompagna dans la cuisine en continuant de babiller, puis retourna sur le canapé lorsque les deux jeunes hommes eurent chacun une tasse de café et s'assirent devant leur ordinateur. La jeune fille blonde repartit dans l'après-midi pour une de ses séances photo, sans manquer de venir enlacer Light par derrière et de l'embrasser avant de quitter le Q.G. Ryuuzaki suivit Misa du regard avec un air indéchiffrable, après l'avoir vue du coin de l'œil se jeter à moitié sur Light. Ce dernier poussa un soupir, trouvant que parfois, Misa était légèrement envahissante. Il recula son fauteuil à roulettes et étira ses longues jambes sous le bureau et ses bras en arrière, avant de croiser les yeux de Ryuuzaki qui le fixait d'un air neutre et méditatif. Il lui adressa un léger sourire un peu hésitant avant de se remettre à son ordinateur, tentant d'occulter l'espèce de pincement au niveau de sa poitrine.

L'après-midi se déroula sans que les recherches avancent beaucoup. Lorsque la soirée fut bien avancée, L se leva de son siège et annonça que la journée était terminée. Soichiro Yagami, le seul membre encore présent, excepté Matsuda qui prenait son tour de surveillance des caméras, leur dit au revoir et rentra chez lui, tandis que les deux jeunes hommes prenaient la direction de leur chambre. Une fois arrivés, Light s'arrêta au beau milieu de la pièce, et L, sentant la chaîne se tendre, se tourna vers lui, interrogateur.

- Quand cesseras-tu donc de me suspecter d'être Kira, Ryuuzaki ? Ou plutôt, d'avoir été Kira ? Car c'est ce que tu penses, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a eu Kira, puis le deuxième Kira, et nous recherchons le troisième…

Le brun observa longuement les traits de son vis-à-vis avant de répondre :

- Ça fait partie de ma théorie concernant la transmission du pouvoir de Kira. Donc, oui, je te soupçonne d'avoir été Kira, même si cette supposition n'a que 4% de chances d'être véridique.

Light se rapprocha vivement, l'air ulcéré, et attrapa le détective par les épaules.

- Et donc, tu ne cesseras de me soupçonner jusqu'à ce que tu ais démontré soit ma culpabilité, soit mon innocence absolue ?

Ryuuzaki pencha légèrement la tête, son regard rivé à celui de Light, et son pouce vint se poser sur ses lèvres.

- Oui, c'est un assez bon résumé de notre situation actuelle. Pour peu qu'on puisse résumer notre situation actuelle… finit-il dans un murmure presque inaudible.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle tu m'observes constamment ? Tu espères qu'à un moment ou un autre, je me trahirai ? Je ferai une chose que tu pourras interpréter comme étant la preuve de ma culpabilité ? La preuve que je suis, que j'ai été Kira ?

L baissa les yeux, et Light s'étonna de voir quelque chose ressemblant à de la gêne sur le visage si pâle du détective.

- Tu as encore raison. C'est en partie pour cela.

Le « en partie » fit tiquer Light. Son cœur accéléra, sans qu'il en comprenne bien la raison. Ses mains desserrèrent leur prise sur les épaules de L, sans pour autant les lâcher.

- En partie ? Et quelle autre raison pourrais-tu avoir ?

Il vit alors un sourire amer se dessiner sur ses lèvres, et le brun releva la tête pour planter ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme aux cheveux clairs.

- Tu es plus perspicace que ça, habituellement, Light-kun.

Et son air désabusé déstabilisa ledit Light. Son regard erra sur l'ensemble du visage du brun qui lui faisait face, l'ossature fine, la peau au teint si pâle, les grand yeux noirs profonds, les cernes sombres, les lèvres fines et bien dessinées, les cheveux noirs qui lui retombaient en mèches d'encre sur le front et dans les yeux, le cou gracile dont la nuque disparaissait sous ces mêmes mèches désordonnées, et surtout, surtout, cette expression fragile et presque timide, ce sourire en coin qui n'attendaient que sa compréhension et sa réaction. Et soudain, Light comprit, tout comme il comprit au même instant la signification des centaines de papillons qui se mirent à voleter dans son ventre. Il avait été tellement occupé à nier ce genre de troubles qui l'assaillaient depuis quelques semaines qu'il avait négligé l'analyse logique desdits troubles, qui, même en cet instant, ne lui paraissaient pas logiques du tout. Brusquement, comme les papillons le poussaient à le faire, il envoya la logique au placard, raffermit sa prise sur les épaules graciles de L, se pencha et l'embrassa.

Pendant quelques secondes qui lui, parurent interminable, la surprise immobilisa le détective, puis il sentit ce dernier passer un peu maladroitement ses mains dans son dos et répondre avec hésitation à son baiser. Light rapprocha le brun de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, et mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Ryuuzaki pour qu'il lui laisse accès, accès qui lui fut donné timidement. Leurs langues se trouvèrent, se goûtèrent dans un ballet effréné, jusqu'à ce que les deux protagonistes se séparent faute de souffle.

La tête de Light lui tournait, il savait très bien ce que Ryuuzaki avait voulu dire, comme il savait ce que lui-même ressentait. Il accrocha son regard à celui du brun, qui semblait sonné mais passablement ravi, dont il avait fini, il ne savait comment, par tomber amoureux.

- Hé bien, fit L en souriant, tu comprends vite, Light-kun, mais il faut t'expliquer longtemps…

Light le fit taire d'un nouveau baiser, avant de le pousser doucement vers le lit le plus proche.

- Hmm, attends… dit le brun.

Light le lâcha, étonné mais toujours fébrile, plus qu'à l'étroit dans son pantalon, il fallait l'avouer. L fouilla dans une de ses poches, en sortit la clé des menottes et les détacha l'un après l'autre avec un peu de mal, des tremblements dus au même état que celui de Light l'empêchant de viser correctement. Les menottes à terre, les deux jeunes hommes les regardèrent, puis remontèrent lentement sur le corps de l'autre avant d'accrocher leurs regards. Light s'avança à nouveau et allongea doucement Ryuuzaki sur le lit. Ce dernier avança la main vers le premier des boutons de la chemise de Light et entreprit de le défaire, suivi de tous les autres.

Une fois tous les boutons détachés, Light se débarrassa de sa chemise d'un mouvement d'épaules et entreprit d'embrasser passionnément le détective tout en passant une main sous son T-shirt, le remontant au fur et à mesure pour caresser son torse pâle et lisse. Il fit passer le T-shirt par dessus la tête de L puis s'attaqua à son cou, le mordillant, l'embrassant, avant de descendre sur la clavicule, s'arrêtant ensuite au mamelon, léchant et mordillant encore, faisant s'arquer le corps de L sous des sensations qu'il n'avait encore jamais éprouvées, tandis que les mains du brun s'emmêlaient dans ses cheveux. Il descendit le long des côtes, puis remonta embrasser cette bouche dont il lui semblait ne plus pouvoir se passer tout en déboutonnant le pantalon de L, puis le sien. Il retira celui de L, laissa glisser le sien le long de ses jambes et commença à faire descendre son boxer.

Ryuuzaki le regardait faire avec ses grands yeux, à ce moment tout sauf inexpressifs. Il n'avait encore jamais connu un tel plaisir, et ignorait tout de ce qu'il fallait faire en telle occasion. Alors que Light finissait d'enlever son boxer, pris par une inspiration soudaine, il se souleva sur un coude, attrapa Light par la nuque et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser, d'un baiser aussi tendre que pressé par le désir. Il caressait le torse de Light de son autre main, ses mains aux doigts d'apparence si maladroite mais tellement précis, assez contradictoirement, tout comme étaient contradictoires sa physiologie fragile, son air constamment perdu, et sa psychologie affûtée. Light sentait le désir se faire de plus en plus pressant, et lorsque la main de Ryuuzaki effleura le bout de sa virilité, il poussa un soupir, qui se mua en gémissement lorsque le brun le prit totalement en main. Il fit quelques allers-retours sur le sexe tendu à l'extrême de celui qui avait conquis sans le savoir son cœur, avant que celui-ci ne se recule et ne lui retire son boxer.

Light laissa tomber le boxer de Ryuuzaki sur le tas de vêtements déjà présent par terre avant de passer sa langue sur le bout de son sexe, ce qui arracha un gémissement au brun, dont le corps arqué demandait encore plus. Light le prit alors en bouche et entama une série de va-et-vient lascifs, douce torture pour le détective qui se retrouva au bord de la jouissance. Alors, Light humidifia ses doigts de salive et en introduisit délicatement un dans l'intimité de L, tout en l'embrassant avec passion. Un deuxième doigt suivit, puis un troisième, et L gémit, mais cette fois, de douleur. Light se retira sans cesser d'embrasser son amant, prit la virilité de celui-ci en main et le pénétra avec autant de douceur qu'il le pouvait.

Ryuuzaki gémit plus fort, mais la douleur passa vite lorsque Light fut entièrement en lui, chassée par les vagues de plaisir qui montaient en lui. Light commença un mouvement de déhanchement, excité comme jamais par l'étroit carcan qui l'enserrait, imprimant des secousses sur le membre de L avec sa main au même rythme que celui de ses hanches. L cria lorsque Light atteignit un point précis, et le châtain accéléra ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'il se répande en L, qui le suivit dans l'orgasme quelques secondes plus tard. Light s'effondra sur L, puis roula sur le côté. Ryuuzaki se tourna du même côté, et Light lui enserra la taille, se collant contre son dos en sueur, tout en tirant un peu les couvertures sur eux.

- Ryuuzaki… souffla-t-il.

- Mmh ?

- Ce que je savais depuis le début sans l'admettre… Je… Je t'aime… acheva-t-il dans un murmure quasiment inaudible.

L pressa de sa main celles de Light, nouées autour de sa taille, se tourna à demi et lui souffla :

- Moi aussi, Light, je t'aime. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu me le dirai un jour…

Pour toute réponse, Light enfouit son visage au creux du cou de L, s'enivrant de son odeur un peu sucrée.

Une semaine et quelques jours plus tard, ils attrapèrent le troisième Kira, Higuchi, membre de l'entreprise Yotsuba, qu'ils soupçonnaient depuis le début ou presque. Fut récupéré une sorte de cahier noir portant la mention « Death Note ». Lorsque Light prit le cahier, il eut une sorte de flash. Des images remontèrent à sa mémoire, des faits, des actes. Son plan ! Son plan parfait. Presque parfait. Il avait tout prévu, absolument tout. Sauf une chose. Qu'il tomberait amoureux de L, le détective inconnu alors qui avait juré sa perte en tant que premier Kira. Light sentit un choc. S'il redevenait Kira et poursuivait son rêve de monde idéal, il devrait tuer L. Et ça, il s'y refusait. Ses sentiments pour le brun l'avait changé de l'intérieur. Il allait laisser les choses comme elles étaient. L, voyant que plus personne ne meurt, pensera que le troisième Kira était le dernier, et cessera de le soupçonner. Alors, Ryuuk récupérera son cahier, Rem le sien, et lorsque les dieux de la mort auront disparu avec leurs maudits Death Note, il oublierait tout à nouveau, et serait libre de vivre heureux avec celui dont il n'aurait jamais pensé tomber amoureux un jour. Encore faudra-t-il expliquer ça à Misa…

Cette décision prise et arrêtée, Light leva les yeux vers L et lui adressa un petit sourire en lui rendant le Death Note. Lorsqu'il était Kira, il haïssait L, il voulait le détruire. Quand il a rencontré Ryuuzaki, et qu'il ne savait pas si celui-ci était véritablement le fameux L, il était plus que suspicieux à son égard. Ayant eu confirmation, ce n'était même plus qu'il le haïssait, il commençait à apprendre à le connaître mais s'en tenait à sa décision de l'éliminer. Renonçant à son Death Note, il avait oublié cette décision, et avait vraiment rencontré L. Il l'avait apprécié, et il avait fini par l'aimer.

Haine, désir de tuer, suspicion, gêne, amitié, amour. Light ancra son regard dans celui de l'homme pour qui il aura tout éprouvé avant de se rendre compte qu'il l'aimait, qui lui rendit son sourire avec une tendresse uniquement perceptible par lui. Oui, ce détective brun l'avait véritablement changé.

En mieux.

Owari


End file.
